1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a three-dimensional (3D) structure, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices retain data stored therein even when not powered. Two-dimensional memory devices, which are manufactured as a single layer on a silicon substrate, are reaching physical limits for increasing the degree of integration. Accordingly, 3D non-volatile memory devices have been proposed that have memory cells stacked in a vertical direction on a silicon substrate.
A 3D nonvolatile memory device includes interlayer insulating layers and gate electrodes stacked alternately with each other, and channel layers passing therethrough. Memory cells are stacked along the channel layers. The 3D nonvolatile memory device is manufactured by alternately stacking a plurality of interlayer insulating layers, for example, oxide layers, and a plurality of sacrificial layers, such as, nitride layers, and then replacing the sacrificial layers with a plurality of conductive layers to form stacked gate electrodes.
However, replacing the sacrificial layers with the conductive layers may be a difficult process. After the process of replacing the sacrificial layers, reactive gases may remain in the stacked structure and may damage the conductive layers. As a result, characteristics of the memory device may be deteriorated.